The Television Transportation
by Fesd5
Summary: When Georgia Jakobsen - also known as Gia or the Orphan Girl - is sucked through the orphanage television and into Sherwood Forest she has to over go pain, excitement and one emotion she hasn't felt in a very long time. Will Robin Hood and his gang be able to help her in her struggle, or will her life return to plain old normal once more? Robin Hood/OC ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"Have you ever seen a man dying?_

_"Have you ever seen him whine?_

_"Have you ever heard a man crying?_

_"At the end of his line?"_

_"No, I haven't seen a man die_

_"For after he's gone,_

_"And doth Heaven fly,_

_"Comes another dawn."_

_"So, pray tell, have you seen:_

_"A woman dying in your arms;_

_"Making a scene;_

_"Clutching your forearms."_

_"I have seen a woman dying_

_"And I dream it so harsh,_

_"I have seen a woman lying,_

_"Near by the marsh._

_"I have seen a woman crying_

_"And the pain I have felt._

_"I have seen a woman dying_

_"Whilst by her I knelt."_

* * *

If it was possible, Gia would jump through the books she read each night and live her life in there. Live her life as a wolf in The Sight by _David Clement-Davies_; live her life as a psychic in Raven Boys by _Maggie Stiefvater_. Live her life as a fairy tale character; live a _real_ life.

But no, Gia had to live her life in an orphanage. And, even worse, at the age of _twenty one_ she still had to stay. With so many unemployed people, who would pick up a girl like her? A girl who lived in an orphanage since she was _seven_ after her mother died from- No. Gia didn't think about that. She stayed away from all that...icky weepy stuff. Yes, an orphanage meant that not many people trusted you, but it taught you had to keep your emotions in check, how to create a shell. In an orphanage, you didn't have to show true feelings, you just had to look after yourself. And that could have been why she spent her days working as a trainee care-worker without ever being asked "Why are you crying" or "What's so interesting about that" or stuff like that - because she only showed one emotion.

"Alright kids, off the TV!" Gia yelled, her straight emotionless face staring at the kids. Seven in total - not as many as when she was younger - all of them piled onto the old, creaky flower-print sofa. Some of the older kids from Gia's day had nabbed it from a junkyard so that they could sit comfortably whilst watching TV. It had had stuffing poking out of holes in the material and one of the legs had snapped but the team and joined together to fix it up and it looked like something someone might have bought a million years ago and kept well tended.

"Aw...Gia!" they protested, some of them speaking together in their whining tones but others coming in earlier or later.

"No," Gia shook her head stubbornly. "No, you can't 'Aw Gia' me. No. Now _get up_!"

The kids blinked and then leaped up, fleeing the room before she grabbed the baseball bat behind the door. She had done that before and some of the kids had started crying but they ran. No one messed with Gia. No one messed with the Orphan Girl. Once they were all gone Gia strode up to the TV and blinked. _BBC Robin Hood_ was playing, a pile of old cassettes sitting in a pile on the playing machine. Crouching down, she took off one of the tapes and sighed.

"Great. The little monsters have recorded over our old cooking lessons," Gia muttered. "Oh well, might as well just put these away."

Sitting up back up onto the balls on her feet she crouched like a tense predator, ready to pounce, as she watched the video. Robin Hood was stalking across the ground, a bow and arrow in his hands as he prepared for the ambush. Reaching out, Gia stroked her fingers over the character, staring at him longingly. All her life she had wanted to live like Robin Hood. She had been surprised when in one of the last episodes she had found out Robin was an orphan for she had never actually...expected that.

"Oh Robin, you live such a great life compared to me," she whispered, her large enchanting blue eyes yearning to be in there, prowling through the trees, hunting her own food or better, a carriage of gold. Hopefully, she reached out her fingers and touched the small, flickering screen once more as if she could just step through. However, she found herself still sitting on her haunches, waiting for a miracle which would never come. "Oh TV, you have _no_ idea how much I wish I could just step through you into another world."

However, she didn't touch the screen again as she stood up and grabbed the remote, turning the TV from beautiful, radiant greens and browns to a simple, boring background of black. For a moment longer, she waited to be enfolded by a bright light and transported to the land of her dreams, but - as the sensible part of her mind expected - nothing happened. Then, she lifted the cassettes and shoved them inside a cupboard.

* * *

It must have been the middle of the night when Gia was awoken by a shuffling downstairs. She grunted, figuring it was one of the kids getting some cookies for a midnight snack, when the sound of the TV flowed up the stairs to her. Snoring patterns shifted slightly as the sound stirred some of the occupants but no one got up. Well, no one except Gia.

Grabbing her flashlight she pried open her door, glancing down the corridor anxiously. She wasn't afraid, nothing scared _her_, but she did feel the need to check anyway. This sort of scene was usually when the bad guy hopped out and the hero and villain battled. Yet Gia had a simple flashlight and nothing more. How was she to fight them? Then again, that only happened in her stories.

She took a few seconds to glance into each bedroom only to find every child fast asleep, no one unaccounted for. Frowning, she hesitated, ready to turn back when a quiet banging came from the kitchen and some voices gasped in their sleep inside their bedrooms. In a flash, Gia had made it down to the TV room, grabbed the bat and made it to the kitchen. However, as she stood their wielding the bat in a baseball position she noticed that nothing was on the floor or the desks that hadn't been there before. And that just made her even more uncertain.

"Something out of place. Something I missed," Gia paused. Something was tickling her brain, not coming within reach but always there. And as she searched out, net in her mental hands and caught the thought, she realized. "The TV!"

Sprinting, Gia raced back into the TV room and saw that _BBC Robin Hood_ was playing only...all the tapes were on the desk including the one that had been in the playing machine. And plus, Gia had never seen anything like what was happening on screen happening in the episodes.

Silently, Gia tiptoed forward and stroked the screen hesitantly only to find that the TV was like water and her fingers had slid through it, ripples running out across the divider that had once kept her from her dreams. It took her a moment before she decided to enter and, making sure she had a hold on the bat and the flashlight was hidden in one of the inside pockets of her plain clothes/pajamas, she slid through.

The softness of the carpet in the living room left her and was replaced by the discomfort of lying face down on dried leaves. She hadn't fallen onto the leaves but rather it was as if she had slithered onto it as she wriggled through the TV. Not far away was the sound of horses and the sheriff from Robin Hood's voice. A shiver rippled down her spine followed by a comforting warmth. She had made it! She was in Sherwood Forest! She was...caught.

"Get her!" the sheriff yelled. Not bothering to struggle, she just sat up on her knees and waited as five horses with guards for riders encircled her. Her eyes clouded over as she thought of the misery the sheriff and his lapdog Gisborne would put her through. "Are you in alliance with Robin Hood?"

"If I said no would you believe me?" Gia answered defiantly. She imagined what they might do: burn her with scolding water, press a hot iron stamp to her chest, whip her skin, cut her arms, and other grotesque things. A strange sort of smile played on her lips at the challenge. She'd been drowned in the attempt of one of the orphans from her time to kill her only to be stopped by a care-worker; she had been locked in the old ice shack that was as cold as it had been in the old days; she had been pinned down by children when some of the kids had built a bench of bricks around her. All sorts of horrible things had happened to her because of her hold that she had over them, making them shake in their sleep and wet their pants. They thought they could scare her but boy were they wrong. The only thing that had _ever_ scared her was-

"No, I would not," the sheriff snarled with a sneer.

"Thought so," Gia said calmly, holding out her hands. "Well, okay. Take me back to the castle. Take me back and whip the skin off my back. Do something interesting."

The sheriff's smirk flickered slightly and a question glittered in his eyes but he refused to ask something that might give away his surprise. "Very well then. _Guards_!"

In a few seconds Gia had her wrists tied and one guard held the end of the string. She jogged along behind the guard on his horse as they cut through Loxley and headed for Nottingham. People in Loxley stared in surprise and one group of people wearing hoods and cloaks leaning against a building were especially surprised. Gia returned just as much interest with a knowing smile before she was yanked away.

The people in Nottingham paid her the same sympathy as the guards slowed and instead had their horses walking through the town as Gia strolled after them, scanning the buildings and people intensely, printing the image in her mind. But last of all, she was dragged through to the courtyard of the castle, shoved down the stairs to the dungeons and thrust into a single cell. All the others in the dungeon were men and they stared at her in confusion. After a moment, she turned her cold eyes on them, sending them skulking back into the shadows.

"What?" she snarled.

It was a few hours before the torturing began.

* * *

"I hope you enjoy this, girl," the sheriff spat. "Because when you look in your reflection you will see nothing but a _horror_ that not even your own _mother_ could behold."

"Then it's good I don't have a mother," Gia sneered.

The sheriff's face distorted into a gruesome look of anger before he swung round and stormed from the cellar dungeon. The torturer looked at her bare chest in interest and she scrutinized her eyes at him. She was hanging by a set of shackles with her feet hanging inches from the ground but she didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed or self-conscious. In fact, she felt stronger than ever.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed, a loud threat twinging her words. Instantly, the torturer looked away.

"You know, I am almost sorry that I am doing this," the torturer murmured, lifting up a long stick with a cross on the end which was flaming a heated red.

"_Almost_?" Gia growled.

The torture looked up, a twisted smile deflowering the little good looks he may have had. "Yes."

Gritting her teeth, Gia forced herself not to cry out as the hot marker made contact with her stomach, leaving red cross marks all over her white skin and bringing sweat down her forehead and over her chest. The pain burnt her bones but not a single tear was shed nor a cry from her voice box as the torturer finally moved away. Next up was the whip and this time a quiet yip of pain did escape her lips as the whip tore the flesh on her back and set fire to her skin.

The torture continued, on and on until she could barely breathe and her skin may as well as been hanging off her. However, she still had her shell, still had her emotions and still had her body. The only thing she had lost was her lovely white skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Pain could not be worse_

_Pain is God's great curse._

_Fear is a shell to hide behind_

_Fear causes people to be blind._

_Hatred is a different type of fear_

_Hatred does destroy their cheer._

_But happiness is the truest horror_

_For once felt, nothing can restore her._

* * *

_The memory of pain, anger and...and fear. The sound of cackling. The feeling of icy silk laying over her skin. The creation of the shell - her greatest design._

Gia sat in the middle of the cell, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried out of view. A grate in the wall high up cast a slice of mocking sunlight onto her. A week. A good long week had torn away her heart. The sheriff still refused to believe that she knew nothing of where Robin Hood lived or who supported him strongly in the towns.

The soft squeak of a rat was music in the eyes of the prisoners and Gia noticed that it was in her cell, crouching in the corner, staring at her in fear. Instinctively, the other prisoners rammed themselves against the bars of their cells, desperate for some meat, and Gia found herself hissing at them as she prowled over to the rat, her mouth slavering. Looking up, the rat squealed and fled, leaving Gia leaning over a pool of her own spit. She looked desperately down at her reflection and her throat dried up.

Looking up at her was a face raw and red with bruises splashed onto it and outlined by coarse chestnut hair. Dull blue eyes blinked sadly and parched split lips hung apart. The memory of her beauty was a child's dream and tears pooled on her lids.

"What've I become?" she whispered, reaching out but not daring to touch the shallow pool.

"Alright, I have run out of patience with you!" the sheriff's voice boomed. Hurriedly, Gia dragged herself to the center of her cell and looked up at him as he stormed into the dungeon. "You are going to hang, young lady. _You. Are. Going. To. Hang_."

"I heard you the first time," Gia sneered.

She heard the clicking of bones and knew the sheriff's fists were clenching but she didn't bother to look, keeping eye contact with her keeper. Two guards unlocked the door and tied her hands tightly with rope, causing her eyes to glitter in an invisible wince. Then they hoisted her onto her feet - _As if I can't get up _myself_, _Gia thought bitterly - and led her out of the cell. She was forced up the spiraling stairs and down a corridor towards the old, rotting door used for taking prisoners out to the courtyard. The sheriff smirked in satisfaction before striding off to make a grand entrance.

"You must be excited," Gia taunted, rocking back and forth on her feet like she was standing on a handful of marbles. "I mean, it's not every day you get to see a girl hanged for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, is it?"

The guards blinked, their straight faces trying to tell her that they weren't listening but the strange flicker in their eyes implying otherwise. She smiled, wrapping her fingers together behind her back and taking a stumbling step back. A guard grabbed her hair but not before she had drawn a dagger from his belt and slid it under her jacket, setting it into the waist band of her trousers.

"Prisoner for being an ally of _Robin Hood_," the sheriff's voice was muffled but the distaste was evident from where Gia stood anyhow. A proud smile brightened her dying features as the door opened and she marched out, chin held up and her steps bold. The people's eyes were locked on her, watching her with either disgust or admiration. "Sentenced to hang for treason against King Richard and Prince John."

Gia started at the two names but swiftly regained her posture as she mounted the steps and hopped without struggle onto a stool. The 'Deliverer of Death' offered her a bag-like hood but before he put it on she swiveled round to face the sheriff.

"Before I die, I have _two_ requests," Gia said, forcing a grave look onto her face. She had always been good at acting and that was one of the reasons why the orphans from her time hated her so much - her tormenting mimics.

The sheriff's smile flashed evilly. "Very well but I cannot promise to deliver."

A sneaky smile glinted in Gia's eyes but she didn't show it on her twitching lips. "I wonder if you could grant me my life?"

"No," the sheriff cackled. "Not in a million years."

Gia's eyes narrowed. "In a million years you'd be dead." She forced a cough to cover the words but not so that he couldn't hear. He glared mercilessly at her and she flashed an innocent smile before continuing. "And my second wish: could I die with my hands loose? I don't want to go to heaven with my hands _tied_!"

"Darling, you will be in hell, not heaven," the sheriff snorted but he nodded to the 'Deliverer of Death' and Gia's hands were released. "Now be a good little girl and step onto the stool."

Nodding, Gia stepped back onto the stool and let the noose be put around her neck. Then, the man quickly put a hood over her head and kicked the stool under her feet.

For a few moments Gia swung from the noose, her thoughts frying and floating out of reach. However, after a small magnitude of time her hands stopped flailing and with the last of her dying energy she drew the knife from out under her shirt and began sawing at the rope, her lungs straining for breath and burning like coal. As her hands became numb and her arms began to ache whilst her thoughts swayed on drunken waves she closed her eyes and took a deep, strangled breath. The slight bit of air was able to keep her going for just a few seconds and with that she sliced sharply through the rope and fell to the ground, coughing like a fish back into water after lying on the sandy beach.

"Guards!" the sheriff's voice began to break through her dying shield and into her ears. For a few moments she had forgotten everything but life and death and so her ears had blocked. Little did she know that the sheriff had been silent too, lost in the determination of his prisoner as her hand searched blindly with the knife and began to cut through the rope. He hadn't thought of stopping her, only seeing what would happen. "Get her! Guards!"

Before they could lay a finger on her, however, she bounced to her feet and forced her way through the crowd, her heart pounding like a stick on a drum; a fast steady note that gradually became faster until it seemed as if the drummer never lifted the stick off the skin. Gliding swiftly, Gia dodged in and out of people, avoiding touching anyone as she hurried to safety, fifteen guards stampeding after her, desperate to obey the sheriff. Gia had never really thought of the guards as dogs but rather circus cats for they struck her as the kind of people who fled if they could and only thought of their own well-being rather than loyalty. Meanwhile, _Gisborne_ was the dog and as Gia was running she was _un_lucky enough to knock into him and his horse.

"Ah!" she yelped as the horse reared up, scraping its hoof down her chest and leaving a long mark as she tripped and fell onto the floor at its...hooves.

"Get up," Gisborne snarled in disgust as Gia slid away on her back. The cut had not only slit open her shirt but left a long scar down her front and it was budding with blood. "And stop sniveling."

"You can talk," Gia muttered as she struggled to her feet and stood before him, ignoring the searing pain that was caused by this.

"Follow me if you do not want to die," Gisborne commanded. Gia looked behind her and saw the guards hurrying forward and - not without a sigh of annoyance, mind you - walked on after him.

They traveled along the road with the guards eventually catching up and creating an arch around her and making a noise with their 'stamp, stamp, stamp, stamp' routine. Bit by bit, the road curved and twisted until they reached the snug little town of Locksley once more. The people looked up and stared in surprise at the long gash down Gia's front but didn't dare advance under Gisborne's penetrating glare. For a moment, Gia felt intrigued by Guy's icy blue eyes but she quickly forgot it, her lips sliding back over her teeth in a wolf-like snarl.

Locksley Manor was huge but not much larger than the orphanage. It cut round to make a courtyard with a set of open gates that led inside the square. All the buildings had two floors and they had dark grey straw-thatched roofs with white walls that had wooden beams crossing over them. From the path that led onto the land you could see a set of simple doors that led straight into the building with the quarters but the group carried on round into the courtyard where Guy dismounted. Obediently, a little groom boy scurried forward and took the reins of the horse before leading him away but not until after he had cast Gia a wary look. From inside the courtyard it was easier to see that three sides, all linked, were the stables whilst the slightly taller last side was the only living quarter building. There was a second set of doors there that led inside the building as well.

Gisborne was about to say something to Gia before he scanned her in disdain and called to a maid inside. Immediately, a young girl with her hair tucked into a cap and wearing an apron over a simple brown dress scurried out. With a few words from Guy - which Gia didn't bothering listening to - the girl hurried over and took Gia by the arm, bustling her inside.

Inside the building there was a wooden landing over the large entrance room which could be accessed by a wooden staircase. The landing led to three doors that Gia guessed were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Meanwhile, leading out of the main room were two doors to one side that led to the servants quarters and the kitchens. The maid guided Gia up the stairs and through one of the doors into the bathroom where she asked Gia to wait.

"We will just go and heat some water for you. I will fetch you a dress that you can..." the girl frowned at Gia's attire "wear."

Gia smiled sarcastically. "Thank you. Are these not good enough?"

"Oh no, not at all!" the girl blurted in a stammer. "It is just-"

"Yes I know," Gia grunted. "In _this time_ girls don't wear trousers."

The girl smiled nervously and turned, placing her hand on the doorknob before turning back. "What do you mean '_in this time_'?"

A small, genuine smile brightened Gia's features marginally but not long after it shifted into a furious scowl. "Why do you care?" she snapped harshly.

Large eyes stared back at her in terror and the girl fumbled uselessly with a curtsy. "I-I-I do not, ma'am," she stuttered diffidently. In a flash, the girl had fled the room and Gia smirked in sly content as she settled on the edge of the tub, waiting impatiently for the long awaited bath.

"Gosh, I'm not used to waiting _this long_ for a _bath_," she muttered as, after an hour, only half of the bath had been filled from the girls running back and forth, filling it bit by bit. "Half the bath will be cold by the time they finish."

It seemed like hours before the girls finally finished filling the bath and it was! When they had completed it by three quarters the fire in the kitchen blew out and they had to spend a good half hour trying to light it again. Once Gia had stepped into the bath after something like three hours, she almost fell asleep with the exhaustion and comfort. The water eased into her bones, calming her muscles and slowing her breathing until her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep.

* * *

It was five hours before Gia woke up. Cold water dripped from her hair and standing over her with an empty jug was a smirking Gisborne. Gia could have screamed right then and strangled Guy but she was still so relaxed and her muscles were still only waking up. Instead, she just blinked and yawned openly.

"Time to get up, sleeping beauty," Guy hissed, a smug sneer overtaking his features.

"Oh, you think I'm beautiful?" Gia fluttered her eyelashes mockingly and he growled.

"Get up," he snapped, turning away and muttering under his breath. Once more, Gia didn't bother to listen as she stood up and wrapped herself in a towel, stepping out and staring blankly at the knee-length blue dress lying over the back of the chair. "I will leave you to get dressed."

There was a long pause and then he stormed out, slamming the door and Gia figured he went downstairs to wait. Carefully and softly, reveling in the smoothness of the towel, Gia dried herself off and then slipped the clothes on, frowning in distaste at the tall white stockings and the hair net before pulling them on. Last of all, she stepped into the half inch high sensible black pumps, frowning at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a noble from the time she was in. Her chestnut hair was twisted up into a bun and held there by a few pins and the hair net; her dress stopped just below her knee and was tied around her waist with a lighter blue ribbon; her shoes covered the foot of her white woolen stockings that reached up, covering her thighs; her blue eyes were brighter already and the way she had put up her hair hid most of its unhealthiness. Calmly, she twisted round and turned the door handle, taking a deep breath before she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Bad love_

_Is caused by_

_Love not meant to be._

_Bad love_

_Is caused by_

_Hate, anger and fear._

_Bad love_

_Is caused by_

_The horrors of love itself_

* * *

Gobsmacked. Guy of Gisborne, Sheriff of Nottingham's lapdog, enemy of Robin Hood, lover and hater of the dead Lady Marian, was _gobsmacked. _And no wonder. A creature he had hated at first sight was standing at the top of the stairs and looking possibly as beautiful as Lady Marian had been. His jaw seemed to be hanging by a thread and he was frozen like a rabbit, unable to move.

Gia frowned at him and rubbed at her face, wondering why he looked so shocked. "What?" she demanded, turning round.

"Uh..." Guy couldn't find words to come up with an excuse! _Pathetic,_ he scolded himself.

Spinning around again so that her skirt flowed around her, Gia pranced down the stairs and stepped so close to Guy that his lungs twisted together. Her blue eyes glinted with a defiant gleam and as she reached even closer so that their noses were hundredths of an inch from each other, Guy's eyes widened. Then, he whimpered in pain and saw a smirk glowing on Gia's face as she skipped away. She had brought her knee up between his legs with brutal force and felt fairly proud of herself.

"Serves you right for staring at me like a baboon!" Gia called joyously over her shoulder as she jogged around the room, eyes scanning hungrily over everything. She knew that Guy fancied her in her new dress and pretty hair style and planned to break him off harshly but slowly - little did she know that when Guy loved he loved hard and it would be a lot harder to get rid of him than she thought. "Now, what am I doing here?"

"I..." Guy paused, a puzzled look shaking his features as he struggled for his memory and thoughts. "You are here so that I may...question you."

"Oh," Gia smiled, turning back to Guy. He swallowed; her smile was enchanting, more beautiful than Marian's - _then again, most of her smiles _were_ faked for me,_ he thought bitterly. "Start when you're ready."

He noticed a mocking glint in her eyes that set insects crawling in his belly. Her smile was a teasing smile, still not completely genuine, and yet he felt his head buzz with imagination. Of what her lips would taste like, of what-

"_HELLO_?" Gia's words snapped his concentration back to her and he realized that he had zoned out.

"Uh..." he stuttered. "S-sorry."

"Alright," Gia plopped into a chair. "Cometh the question-eth-es."

* * *

"Did you not see it?" Robin muttered quietly. The group was standing the shadows - not that people didn't see them but... - and talking about the girl who had rescued _herself_ from the hanging.

"Am not bein' funny," Allan began, "but she sure is pretty."

Robin's eyes burned into Allan and he looked down, muttering about how "No one in this gang can have a sweetheart".

"Yes, Robin, we saw," Little John grunted.

"Well?" Robin waved out his hands. "We could use someone like that!"

"She does not seem to be from around here, Robin," Much whispered as they strode off, avoiding drawing any attention. "She was punished for being allied with us but I have never seen her in any of the villages."

"Maybe the sheriff just needed an excuse," Robin offered.

There was a long pause in which Much muttered "I do not like it" and a typical bird flew over head, squawking as if to get their attention. The air seemed to still for a moment and then the warm day was flattened by a cold breeze and a scream erupted from the trees circling Nottingham. In a minute, the gang had looked each other in the eyes and sprinted off to find the distressed person. It didn't take long to find the screaming girl.

* * *

Dannie liked to think she was a...girl. A good old typical girl. She filed her nails, put blusher on her cheeks, washed her hair every two days - or three -, brushed her teeth, wore clothes and, of course, emboldened her eyes with black mascara. She flounced around the orphanage with an air of authority as her straightened black hair flowed behind her and the boys either gagged or stared at her dreamily. She liked to think that her only fears were chipping a nail or not getting her hair cut in two weeks. However, little did she know she had much bigger problems.

It was ten in the morning and she and the other orphans were bustling around, spreading gossip or demanding dares but it was the gasp of horror that announced something unnatural and made everyone turn. Little Jimmy was standing at the top of the stairs and his face was pale.

"Gia's _gone_!" he declared.

Everyone gasped for Gia _never _left the building, not even to shop. Personally, Dannie would have liked to give Gia a makeover but if she so much as offered it the orphan care-worker would bite her head off and swallow it - Dannie's beautiful painted lips and mascara lined eyes and straightened hair and powdered cheeks and... Oh! It was too much to even _think_ about.

"And the TV's on but the tape isn't in!" another boy - Kay this time - called, leaning out of the TV room and hanging on by the door frame.

Everyone forced their way towards the TV room but Dannie got there first and it was she who discovered the art of the television originally. She was knocked into the TV and, expecting her head to ring as her head hit the screen, she was surprised when her head materialized in a strange forest. Looking around she realized her body was nowhere to be seen whilst on the other side, in the TV room, the children were noticing that her head was nowhere in sight. Before Dannie could protest, the kids shoved her through and little did she know no one was coming after her.

Looking around once more, her breath hitched in her throat. A scream grappled up from her voice box and she clawed at the dry leaves under her. Five men sprinted into view and as Dannie examined their features a twin scream sprinted up her throat too. It was a short, grubby man who silenced her when he placed his hand over her mouth. The thought of the dirt touching her lips was so terrifying that she shut her mouth and pulled it as far into her face as she could. It was a while before the short grubby man released her.

He had blonde greasy hair which was mostly tucked into his white hat and his eyes were piercing blue.

"M-Much," Dannie stammered and she turned to the next man.

This man was tall and burly with a wild beard and mustache. His glare gave her the willies and she frowned, putting dimples out of her mind for the moment.

"Little John? Allan A. Dale?"

She was talking about a tall man but not quite as tall as the giant now. He had silky looking golden hair that played around on his head and his blue-green eyes were bright with interest. Next to him stood a black man wearing a blue church robe and with a cross surrounded by a barbed circle tucked into his belt. And in front of the black man stood a young man with a short beard and mustache that looked nothing more than long stubble. His brown hair was fairly long but not long like shoulder-length. His green eyes glinted peacefully as he looked at Dannie sitting there on the floor.

"Tuck. Robin Hood."

"You know us but we do not know you," Robin threw out his arms, almost knocking Much in the progress.

"No, no, this can't be real," Dannie whispered, not listening to Robin as she stood up and walked around. "I know, I must be dreaming!"

"Is it that much of an honor?" Much asked, a hint of pride tinging his words.

"Oh no, its not that," Dannie insisted as if that were a bad thing. "It's just...you're not real. You're made up characters in a TV series."

"What is a TV?" Tuck inquired.

"Oh its something in the future," Dannie replied waving her hands around uselessly. "It shows moving pictures. So its like a box with pictures of real people acting and you can watch it whenever."

"So it is like a theater?" Much asked.

Dannie frowned at him. "Sorta...but the people aren't _actually_ there its just something that was recorded and sold. And you have it in your house. That's how I got through here; the TV. It came alive and took me into this world."

"Oh," Robin smiled as if he knew _exactly_ what she meant. _She is a crazy person, shoulda known,_ he was thinking behind that kind mask.

"Hey, have you seen our care-worker? Gia?"

"Gia?" Robin's eyebrows fused together and Little John stepped forward, wagging a sausage-like finger at Robin.

"That must have been the one that was to hang today," he said. "She was found in the woods and so the sheriff thought that she was allied with us."

"She was sentenced to _hang_!" Dannie cried in horror.

"She saved herself," Robin answered swiftly. "She is alive we just do not know where she is."

* * *

**Sorry that's a short chapter but I'm kinda running out of ideas. :D Thank you all who followed or favourited(is that even a word? :s) my story! Especially you, riverhermione1, for favouriting(I wonder if this isn't a word too... :o) and following both me _and_ my story! I've been waiting for a Robin Hood X OC for so long and this is why I wrote one myself although it would be cool if someone else wrote one too.**

**Yours faithfully, Fesd5**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_In the light of a full moon I did but see your face,_

_Your hair like a cloud of mist, Your eyes dark and lost._

_But through all the calm And fear and relax,_

_Did I sense secrets, Mysteries to unwrap._

_But on those steel doors Were locks unbreakable,_

_And the windows were clouded Stopping suspicious eyes._

_And as I stood With my heart hurting bad,_

_I dreamed of what secrets You could have had._

_And those grey windows, Through which I did peek,_

_Did glitter and gleam With no emotion I could seek._

_For away had you locked them, The anguish and pain,_

_So as to escape the loss That you never overcame._

_And through those steely windows As they dropped for a second,_

_I did see such a person__Of whom no man could tame._

* * *

"I'm from the future," Gia replied to Gisborne's latest question, her feet propped up on the polished table despite Guy's stammered protests. "I came through an invention called a television."

A single eyebrow lifted suspiciously from just above Guy's eyes and Gia glared at him.

"If you don't believe me, I won't answer your questions." Dropping her feet the ground, Gia stood up and stared towards the door only for the sheriff and what seemed like a hundred of his men to spill through the door. Frowning, Gia looked around. Over the last few hours she had regained her regal posture and was now staring coldly at every man in the room in a way that couldn't even be matched by the sheriff's cold grey eyes.

"Ah, we have found our little circus horse," the sheriff grinned a malicious, toothy grin.

"Okay sheriff, you've got me," Gia flung out her arms, ready to be shackled but not giving away her worry as she pivoted slowly. No one moved, all of them quivering from her vicious, glowing gaze. "Oh wow, I think they're more scared of me than you." She said as she stood facing the sheriff again, her hands falling to her sides, a dark sneer taking over her face. "I guess it's because they're smart."

"They are idiots!" the sheriff growled. Turning his attention to his men he yelled "Get her!" No one moved.

Gia shrugged turning round to take an apple from the fruit bowl before turning and leaning back on the table, burying her teeth into the apple with a soft crunching sound. After a long moment, Gia put the apple down and swallowed.

"If anyone wants to come near, I can show you my mean fighting skills," Gia suggested lightly, skipping to the side and causing that row of guards to scatter.

"If you could fight you would have fought this morning," the sheriff snarled, a brightness drifting into his expression as he realized how right he was.

"Uh-uh!" she cried in the way buzzers did on TV shows when people got the answers wrong. "Wrong!" she sang. "I had just come back in time from the future and was in a bad state because I believed I was mad so..." she smiled fiercely, "I think you'll find I'm a _very_ good fighter." She began walking along the edges of the guards, snacking on her apple. "You know, I nearly got drowned by a load of kids because they were so scared of me at the orphanage." The sheriff blinked at her abbreviation of the word children but didn't say anything. "I also almost got shot in the chest by someone who thought it'd be funny to see if I could actually die. They missed and it went over my shoulder." She shrugged. "That, my dear dear friend, is why your torturing didn't faze me." Chuckling at the sheriff's surprised look, Gia meandered slowly over to him, put the apple in his palm and walked calmly out of the building. "Oh and by the way, don't bother with the grin, it doesn't make you handsome!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Dannie stood in the middle of Robin Hood's camp, gawking at the jars of medicines, the rough beds, the darkness and the small, crackling fire. The sun had already eased its way out of the sky lazily although in Dannie's time it could only have been lunch time, and a cold breeze had ruffled the leafy carpet on the forest floor. After a long moment, Dannie approached the bed they had made for her on a raised bit of ground.

"I can't sleep _here_!" Dannie explained, backing away from it in disgust. "There's dirt and it's an animal skin, not a _blanket_!"

Tuck rolled his eyes and strode over, grabbing her shoulders and lifting her onto the bed. She opened her mouth to protest but as he eased her into a lying down position her eyes fluttered closed and sleep took hold. With her sleeping quietly, the gang crept out of the den and eased the cover into place before setting off deep into the trees, wandering on end until they were far enough away not to be heard by Dannie.

"So, are we going to find Dannie's protector or not?" Robin asked in a hushed voice, eyes scanning everyone slowly.

Much bit one of his over grown, dirty nails but nodded his head eyes darting around nervously. Tuck smiled, flashing white teeth that were bright against his dark skin. John nodded, clenching his large, pancake sized hands into fists. Allan nodded nervously, his twitching lips causing his goatee to tremble and his silky golden hair bounce on his head. Will smirked.

"I am in," Will said quietly.

"Good," Robin smiled, scratching his head which was covered with a thin layer of golden-brown hair. "So let us go find...Gia?"

"Talking about me?" a hard voice called. They all spun, drawing their weapons, ready to attack, but out of the shadows glided a young woman in a smooth blue dress which, although dirty, seemed to make her beautiful. Her red face was raw and yet so magnificent around her jewel blue eyes and her arms were rippled with muscle. Her hair was a halo around her face with the remains of a hairnet just holding up the top of her hair.

"Gia?" Robin frowned. She looked like the girl sentenced to hang only now, in the dress and stockings and pumps she looked more like a young lady, a young lady like Marian. He tried to picture her in her boy clothes again but it was too hard now that her true feminine beauty had been brought out. "Are you Gia?"

"The name's _actually_ Georgia," the girl corrected, "but yeah, my nickname's Gia. And you're Robin Hood's gang."

She moved slowly and smoothly, not like a ballerina but like a predator gliding towards its prey. The way her hard, steely, emotionless eyes licked over them reminded Robin of a hungry cat eyeing up a mouse. As she stopped a few feet from the gang, everyone stared at her in fear and her lips drew up into a simple smile.

"Wow, so everyone really _is_ afraid of me," she chuckled but it wasn't soft and playful nor was it dark and evil, it was rather plain and hard as if forced. "Maybe I should be the new sheriff of Nottingham." They all blinked at her in horror and she snorted. "Don't worry, I'm not staying long. I just need a way to get home."

"A friend is here," John said uncertainly. "Dannie."

"Oh great," her smile dropped to a scowl. "Now I'll have to put up with _her_ for the rest of my time here. Has she been asking if you have nail polish and mascara and a headdress with feathers yet?"

They all nodded and Gia groaned. Then she shoved past them and with trained ease wove through the trees until she found the Robin Hood camp. Everyone gawked at her as she triggered the contraption Will had built and strode in, smacking Dannie across the face. In an instant the younger girl sat up, rubbing her red cheek, complaining about rashes.

"What did you have to go and transport through the TV for, Dannie?" Gia snarled. The girl wriggled away.

"I-I only had my head through and the others shoved me," Dannie stammered.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill them!" Gia snapped, foam forming around her mouth like a rabid dog. "I'll drown them until they can't move them pull them up and perform CPR on them one by one!"

"That's really dark, Gia," Dannie murmured.

"It's not like others haven't done it to me!" Gia roared and then flinched as if she had said something she shouldn't have. Everyone blinked at her questioningly and suddenly she began to tremble in a way that made Robin's hair stand on end. It wasn't shivering of cold nor shaking of anger, it were more as if she were transforming into something and desperately, she flung herself outside and in a few seconds, had vanished into the trees.

"Sh-she's never said th-that before," Dannie stuttered. "Only ever s-said to be quiet and stuff, never s-stuff like th-that!"

Robin frowned.

* * *

The dawn came suspiciously early without hide nor hair of Gia. But as the sun clocked upwards and everyone began to wake, Gia appeared before them in her muddy dress and hair loose only this time her shoes were gone and blood stained her feet. Without a word, she strolled over to the medicines, pushing Tuck's head away, and began rubbing a smooth green paste onto the cuts on her feet. Robin, with his eyes opened to slits so it seemed as if he was still asleep, watched as the tears on her cheeks were gruffly rubbed away with her fists as she stared at the blood, all emotion gone once more.

_What's she hiding?_ Robin wondered as he stretched his arms over his head, forced a yawn and sat up. The minute he scanned the area, he saw Gia standing by his bed now, eyes glowing in taunt. _And that was a change of attitude. What's wrong with her?_

"I suggest you stop spying on me, _Robin Hood_," Gia spat, "or you might end up with a sagging hood."

She didn't need to explain, he knew what she meant, and his hands flew to his head as if to hold it on. Sneering, Gia turned and glided out of camp as the others sat up, gingerly putting their feet on the ground where flaked blood and skin lay in a few places from Gia's feet.

Sighing, Robin encouraged his gang to get up. They were greeted by a soft breeze and birds twittering, one of them sitting on a branch hanging over a large smooth boulder on which perched Gia, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. Her legs hung down and her face was straight as she breathed slowly and murmured words. Uncertainly, Robin crept over to listen and swallowed a cry of shock when he realized it was a song.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_"

"What song is that?" Robin whispered. He had slipped up next to her and she hadn't noticed. Her eyes shot open and she shot him a cold glare but then, strangely, she calmed down and slowly looked up at the bird which fluttered its feathers in annoyance.

"Safe and Sound by _Taylor Swift_," she replied quietly. "I sang it when my -" Instantly she gulped and shook her head.

"Sorry," Robin breathed. "I loved my wife to-be, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Gia mumbled, staring down at her hands. "She was killed by Guy of Gisborne."

Robin's head snapped up. "How do you know that?" he demanded.

Gia blinked sadly at him and he gazed into her blue orbs in sympathy. Suddenly, something inside her snapped at his kindness and the sadness was swept away by a metaphorical broom as she growled at him and slid off the rock striding away. Robin gazed after her kindly but he knew she wouldn't be coming back and so glided off himself and headed to catch up.

* * *

Gia glided over the crisp leaves, hatred seething inside of her. She could feel the mud which plastered her dress uncomfortably to her skin and the blood which caked her legs but she didn't care. She hated Robin Hood; he was too kind, too gentle, like 'she' had been. He thought Gia was frail but he was wrong.

As she stormed through the trees she hardly noticed the sound of pattering paws sprinting in the opposite direction to her in fear. She marched on, eyes glowing with anger and desperate disgust. But she definitely noticed as tens and tens of guards stepped out from behind trees to reveal that she was caught in a caging circle. She glowered at them but the visors on their helmets were flipped down, restricting their view and therefore not seeing her glares. Then, the sheriff and Guy trotted through a gap in the guards which closed behind their horses. Guy was riding a pure black horse with a neat mane and a heavy bridle. The sheriff rode a muscular white horse carrying heavier armour and tack made for parades.

"So we catch you again," the sheriff stared at her, anticipating sharp words that cut his armour. "What do you say now?"

She blinked up at him without caring. This was what she had wanted all along, not to care anymore. Before her shell had shielded her with a thick layer of anger she used to protect herself when struck, but now she was naked of such anger towards these people. She only cared about what she would do to Robin Hood for thinking her so low as to need pity.

"I hope you have something interesting install," Gia replied flatly, her eyes blank and her face empty of any emotion. She saw Guy's hard face melt but this time, seeing pity, she didn't care. She turned her head to face the sheriff who seemed shocked at her lack of spirit. However, he quickly caught himself.

"I do indeed," he smirked. "You will not be freed by hanging or of loss of fingers or hands. You will have the punishment of…" He paused for dramatic effect and the guards began banging the hilts of their swords on their shields like sticks on drums but Gia didn't move, only stared, "being a slave! Yay! And I will make sure you pay for humiliating me!"

"So you were humiliated," Gia said simply, her eyes blinking slowly, unfazed.

"Guards!" the sheriff roared. Shackles were clapped sharply onto Gia's wrists, metal this time, and then a long rope was knotted to the chains and handed over to the sheriff who began tugging at it. Since her shackles had been locked behind her back, she found herself spinning and landing on her back. "Now you can see if you will escape with a knife _this_ time!" The sheriff cackled cruelly as he and Gisborne began to ride. Hurriedly but without worry, Gia spun and began to jog right at the tail of the sheriff's horse.

The ride was easy for the sheriff but hard for the horse and Gia who both had to do the work. Gia had to jog all the time so the sheriff didn't knock her down but the horse had to carry the armour clad man and all its own gear. Despite the muscle-bound shoulders and back, the horse had little stamina.

"We'll make it out of this, you and I," Gia murmured, the horse's ears twitching back to her. "And then I'll look after you and let myself have emotions again." Then she snorted at the fantasies and the horse's raised head dropped again as it realized she was mocking it.

She felt deep satisfaction but far down, through the steel barrier she had made around her heart, stinging regret ate like a parasite at her heart.

* * *

**The song belonged to Taylor Swift and is called Safe and Sound. I'd just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed my story. I'm going to try and keep adding chapters but…sorry if I don't. Until the next chapter, bye!**


End file.
